Well, I Didn't Think This Would Happen
by Anastasia Laurels
Summary: What if the gang got a little 'extra help' What if they got it from a troubled demigod? A little odd...but this has been in my head for the past week! Please read! Reviews are much appreciated! May have romance...or comfort. You decide! Please?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! Some of you peoples may know my other stories...wel this one's different. NOT! It just has these characters in it: Annabeth(in the 2nd chapter!), Percy(once again, only in the 2nd chapter!), Nellie, Nico, Dan, Amy, Natalie, Ian, and...OH! Alistair. (did you get the pun? Aw, forget it...)**

**Disclaimers: make me sick.**

**Warning: It may contain words. This is serious if you have Logophobia...(I'm not kidding! Look it up on google!)**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I was on the phone with my friend, Annabeth, when I accidentally told her something that could've jeopardized the whole hunt.

I told her that the hunt wasn't going well. That the clues were hard to figure out. That all we needed was some more help.

I wasn't asking her to give me help, only stating how hard it was...

But of course...she HAD to take it seriously...

"Meet me at the park in Boston! I'll get someone to help you!" She said.

"But, that's not what I-"

"Oh! I have to go! Meet you there at 10:00!"

The thing is, she meant p.m.. _At night._

I had no choice but to show up...and I had to tell Nellie...

"Hey, Nellie?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I accidentally got another person dragged into this."

"What?"

She probably had her headphones on. "We have to go to the park at 10:00 tonight to go meet up with my friend, and some other guy. And that guy is going to help us on the hunt!" I yelled.

"YOU WHAT?"

I smiled sheepishly...this was going to be a long 2 hours...

**Yeah...so I'm going to post the next chapter within...10 minutes...maybe.**

**HAVE FUN READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You've been begging for another chapter...NOT! Where are you people? IT'S A GOOD STORY!**

**Disclaimers: are ugly little creatures. Do I look like I own these books?**

**Warning: Once again, it might contain words...just FYI...**

**Amy's P.O.V. (what? I like her...)**

Wewere walking towards the park. Nellie was behind Dan and I. Finally, we got there. Yes! They weren't there! Oh...wait. I see them. Not the best news I've had all day...

Here came Annabeth, who had blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, with 2 other boys. One of the boys was her boyfriend, Percy, who had black hair, and green eyes. He also resembled Logan Lerman. (haha! You get it? Okay, you guys have either not watched the PJO movie, or you have NO sence of humor!) The 3rd guy had black, shaggy hair, olive green eyes (but they seemed to be darker...) and pale, olive-toned skin. He wore black, and ONLY black. Yeesh.

Annabeth and the dark guy seemed to be arguing. Percy was making fun of them, by going "Blah, blah, blah!" and making hand movements that looked like a person talking. Then she saw me, and ran over. The boys raised their eyebrows, and looked at each other. Then they ran after her.

"Hey!" Annabeth called after me.

"Oh, hi..." I said in return.

"So, this is Nico! He's going to help you. Don't worry! Everything will go perfectly!"

"Um...hello."

Then this 'Nico' guy said, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm Amy, by the way."

He smirked. I couldn't tell whether to trust him or not...Then Annabeth said, "Well, Nico, this is Dan, and this is their au pair, Nellie."

"Hi." Wow...who else would say that? Oh yeah. Me.

"So, you know what the 39 clues are, right?" I said.

"Oh, yeah! Annabeth wouldn't stop explaining things on the way here. It was Tomas, Lucian that, and Janus, which is kinda ironic, and Ekaterina this."

"Now, that you say it, it is ironic...but you forgot Madrigal." Annabeth said.

"Do I care?" He asked.

"You should." Annabeth supplied.

"Ugh! Annabeth! Just stop talking!"

"No!"

Then Percy cut in, "Why don't we just give them Nico, and go back to camp?"

"I like that idea." Annabeth admitted, regretfully.

"Okay...well BYE!" Percy yelled.

"Bye." Most of us said.

"So...what do we do now?" Nico asked us.

"We go...to the hotel room." Nellie said.

"Well, that's original..." he said sarcasticly.

**So...like it? Love it? Hate it? Give me suggestions and/or things I need to do with it. HAVE A GREAT SATURDAY! Oh, I'm on coffee right now. THAT'S WHY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know...I'm a bad person. I haven't updated since the 1600's. But, I have other stories, too, you know! **

**Disclaimers: should be sold to Vespers. Period.**

**Warning: Once again, you shouldn't even be on this site, if you have Logophobia. (Look it up! Jeez, you guys. You need to update your vocabulary!)**

**Nico's P.O.V. (Yeah, a change for once!)**

So, we got to what was their idea of a hotel, and I just stood there. I expected more action then laying on the couch.

"What in the name of Hades are you guys doing?" I asked.

"What? Why did you use Hades?" Dan asked.

"Because I wanted to. Now, what are you guys doing, exactly?"

"We're waiting."

"Why? You could do so much more if you got a move on!"

"Nico, we need rest." Amy said, half asleep.

"We do not need rest! What we need is to be out there! Sleep is the least of our worries, right now! We need to-" I suddenly layed down, and fell asleep immediately.

*Time lapse! YAY!*

I woke up, and looked at the clock. 7:00 a.m... Huh. That's funny. Usually it says 9:59 a.m...

"We need to get up!" I said, loudly.

That Nellie girl groaned, and said, "But I don't wanna get up!"

"Too bad. We have to do SOMETHING! I mean, we'll never win if we keep this up!"

"What up? I don't wanna get up!"

I groaned this time. "Come ON! Show me the clue! What is it?"

Amy stumbled out of bed, grabbed something on the table, handed it to me, and went back to sleep.

"Uh..." I said.

"What? Are you confused yet?" Dan asked.

"Well, I will be. If I can read it."

Amy gasped, and Dan laughed. Amy said, horrified, "You can't read?"

"Oh, I can read. I just...have...a little...trouble." I replied, trying my hardest to focus.

"Why do you have trouble? Reading's easy!"

"Not when you're me."

"Why?"

"Because! I have dyslexia!"

"Oh..."

"What's dyslexia?" Dan asked.

"It's when the letters basically float off the page when you try to read. Everything gets jumbled up, and it takes a while to decode it." Amy explained.

"Whoa! Cool! Letters can fly?"

"Yes, Dan. Letters can fly. But it's not cool when you're trying to read."

"Do you have this in Greek?" I asked.

"Uh...no...Why?" Amy asked.

"Um...because. It's...easier for me to read Greek."

Amy's face was a look of pure confusion. "Why?"

"Because!" I yelled.

"Can I help you, or something?"

"Yep."

"Okay..."

*To be Continued*

**How was it? Please press the words down there, the ones that make me happy. REVIEW!**


End file.
